The Nightmare Summoners
by flashfox
Summary: It's been years since dark matter's last attack, and the people look towards a better future of peace. But there is a new threat on the horizon and it has set it's sights on Kirby.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby and pals.

Author's note: This fic doesn't hold true to either the game or show. The events in the fic plays a great deal on the events of Kirby 64, but I felt quite close to the anime characters so I snuck some of them in so this is a mix of the game and the anime.

The Nightmare Summoners

By Kevin Armerding

It had been several years since the last attack from dark matter. The small group of stars has finally found peace after a long hard recovery from evil corruption. Today is the day in which that the many representatives of the stars come together in one meeting of peace to discuss their new found relations. Since this was the first time ever a war has spanned over numerous stars, it would makes sense that no such meeting has happened before. The meeting is being held on one of the untouched stars of their cluster, Metro Star. Surprising that a star that was not involved in the war was selected for the peace talks. Then again, Metro Star was the most populated and has the largest city in the cluster. Amongst the great peace talks was the great representatives of dreamland. Senator Tiff, representative of Cappy town was amongst those who organized the great peace talks and she made sure of it a very special guest was invited to the peace talks.

Since Kirby stilled lived in his little house outside of Cappy town and since Tiff and Kirby were very close childhood friends, it was easy for Senator Tiff to have Kirby come along to the Peace talks. Since Kirby is a very well known hero in the star cluster because of his involvement in the war, Kirby was considered a guest of honor in the peace talks. Kirby's arrival caught everyone's attention and people all over the star cluster came to greet the famous pink cream puff. Kirby's stories of heroism have reached all ends of the cluster and soon even Kirby's speech impediment is famous amongst the crowds. Soon Kirby receives an audience everywhere he goes, which would makes sense why he goes to far lengths to avoid large crowds. How Kirby would get to the peace talks is he would go from his hotel room and take the long route on the subway. The subway is dangerous, but Kirby is tough enough to take care of himself. Plus anyways, there is no crowds on the subway, so it's a good thing for Kirby.

On the last day of the peace talks while riding the subway back to the hotel, Kirby spots an old foe, Tac. It appears Tac has robbed someone on the subway. Kirby being the peace bringer that he is starts sucking up Tac to stop his escape. Tac quickly lets loose a noddy and before Kirby can react, he is fast asleep. Kirby awakens in the peace talks to find all the senators of Dreamland there. They all are happy to see Kirby and they all provide him with food. Kirby celebrates with his famous Kirby dance. But his dance is interrupted by an ominous figure in the sky. It had bright red eyes and was flying towards Kirby at high speeds. Before the figure could hit Kirby, he wakes to find himself on the subway. All just a nightmare. Kirby thinks a little on the subject since a nightmare is a deadly thing in his universe, but his thoughts are interrupted when they arrive at his stop.

From the stop the hotel is merely a few blocks away, but the press are wising up to Kirby's routine and start waiting for him on the way to the hotel. Kirby always wondered why the press would fallow around someone who could barely talk, but that's beside the point. To avoid the press, Kirby would take a detour through a bad neighborhood. This neighborhood sure had quite a few bad eggs in it. Had graffiti artist, dark matter worshippers, even dealers of those illegal genetically enhanced max tomatoes. But Kirby being a brave little trooper he is isn't afraid of any of them. He walks past them like they weren't even there. Some of them gave him some mean looks but it didn't affect our hero. He just kept walking until the cries for help stopped him in his tracks. The yells were coming from a dark alleyway. Kirby, not the type to leave a person in danger goes to investigate the scream.

At the end of the alley was a door. Kirby enters to find a small room where to his surprise he sees Ribbon in a cage. "Kirby! Help me!" yells ribbon through the bars of the cage. Kirby walks in the direction of the cage, but his path gets blocked by two bugzys. One of the bugzys grab Kirby and throw him against the wall. Then the other bugzy fires beetles at him. Ribbon, worried for Kirby remembers a certain item she's carried with her. She pulls it out of the pocket on her dress and viola! A mirror. "Kirby! Catch!" she says as she tosses the mirror. Kirby quickly sucks up the mirror and transforms intoÉ Mirror Kirby! Both bugzys fire beetles at Kirby but he blocks it with his shield. Kirby splits into many copies of himself and start to run around the bugzys in a circle. The confused bugzys go back to back which is probably their biggest mistake. The Mirror Kirbys form together over the bugzys to build up energy. Then Kirby slices through both of them destroying them both.

Kirby goes to Ribbon's cage and busts open the lock. Ribbon is so excited that Kirby was ok and so thankful that he saved her, she gave Kirby a big hug. Kirby blushes remembering the kiss they shared in the award ceremony after the war. The hug was short lived when Ribbon remembers something. "I saw a tattoos on the backs of the bugzys." Said Ribbon, "they looked of nightmare tattoos and they spoke of a dark cloud coming." Kirby replies with shock. Nightmare symbols were found on minions who worked for Nightmares. Kirby saw many of these when every he battled dark matter because dark matter often take control of Nightmare minions. "We have to go to Ripple Star, if they are kidnapping me then my planet must be in danger." Ribbon said as Kirby agreed, "We must find the mistress at the peace talks and warn her first." Kirby and Ribbon leave the alleyway not expecting the danger coming afoot.

The graffiti artist Kirby ignored earlier was no ordinary vandalists. The graffiti gang put their finishing touches on their paintings of giant monsters and the monsters jumped out from their brick canvas. The ferocious beast quickly catch pace of Kirby and the chase is on. Kirby and Ribbon dash as fast as they could will the painted monstrosities are on their tails. The fire department finally got wind of giant paint monsters roaming the city and used their hoses to wash away the foes. Kirby and Ribbon announce to the peace talks about Ribbon's kidnapping. "If the tattoos on their backs suggest an uprising of dark matter." Said the mistress of Ripple Star, "Then if we don't act now, we will be facing a repeat of the war." Before the representatives could make an opinion on the situation, the mistress and Ribbon leave to catch the next flight to Ripple Star dragging Kirby along.


End file.
